New Acquaintances
by BrittanyyGrace
Summary: Bella couldn't take the pressure anymore. Edward had been gone for 50 years and she was all alone with HIS child. Fast forward another 50 years to find Renesmee in a familiar town meeting all too familiar faces.
1. Preface

Summary: Edward left Bella with a gift when he left during New Moon. 100 years later, where's Edward and what has happened to Bella?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any or it's characters..

* * *

**New Acquaintances **

**Preface**

"Renesmee, it's going to be okay." Shock….Numb. I just cannot believe that she is gone. "Shhh..baby. She's in a better place now." What about me? Was I not good enough for her? "You know she loved you very much." But not enough.

"Look Christopher, thanks for trying to cheer me up, but right now I think that I just want to be alone." Why would she leave me like this? I had done every thing I could to try and make her happy.

"Okay sweetie, just please know that I love you." Poor Christopher. I always feel like I am holding his life back. All he has ever done is try to help me, and then something like this comes around to put everything on hold.

Oh do I miss her so. I really do, but I can't feel like I should have seen this coming. She has been morbidly depressed for as long as I can remember. Even when I was in the womb I had known that she was unhappy with her life.

I suppose the only thing we can do now is try to move on. Perhaps even to a new country. America holds too many bad memories.

**A/N: Like? Dislike? It's my first story and I'm new to fanfiction, so please go easy on me.**

_I promise that next chapter will explain just about anything. But please if you are confused feel free to either comment it or pm me. The next chapters will also be alot longer._

_love,_

_BrittanyyGrace_


	2. Catch Up

**Author's note / Check up.**

At this point in the story, Edward left bella during New Moon. Edward had also gotten Bella pregnant and never came back. Bella was never able to forget about Edward, which made her go into a deep depression.

Renesmee (her daughter) is half vampire and a spitting image of her father. During Bella's pregnancy with Renesmee she slowly, but surely changed into a vampire. For 45 years, Bella has stayed in her comatose state, while Renesmee keeps her moving on. Renesmee has fallen in love with another vampire named Christopher. Christopher has helped Renesmee take care of her mother.

On the 50 year mark of Edward's departure, Bella decided that she cannot keep up with her feelings anymore. So she made the irrational decision to go to the volturi and beg for death. They offered her to join them, but she declined. They ended up killing her.

Renesmee is only half vampire,so she sleeps and she eats human food. She needs a mixture of human food and blood to survive. She only needs to hunt about once a month. If a vampire were to look at renesmee they would think that she is human. With her emerald green eyes and light pale skin (not the vampire just about translucent), she looks human. Her sent is more human but with the slightest peak of the sweet vampire. She has vampire speed but she is a lot slower than the average vampire. Her body heals at human rate even though she is immortal. Renesmee also holds a much stronger version of her mother's shield.

Christopher is one of the strongest vampires in existence, although you would not be able to guess it by his looks. He has fair curly almost black hair and body wise think of Edward.

Over the years that are going to be skipped. Christopher and Renesmee have become each others mates. There bond is exceptionally strong. They have found that they can communicate with each other through their minds. Renesmee has also found that she can use her mind shield to not only block her mind but also create a permanent shield for Christopher.

……..and on with the story.


	3. Getting Settled

**New Acquaintances**

**Chapter 1: Lets get settled**

100 years after Edward left Bella

_Renesmee's POV_

It's been 50 years since my mother died, yet I still think of her everyday. Christopher and I have been traveling around the world over the years, spending only a month or two in each country. I have had a great time, don't get me wrong. But I am ready to settle down, well as settled as a 100 year old vampire stuck in a 16 year old's body can.

So here we are on a plane back to the place that my memory knows least about. Forks, Washington. The only part that I remember about Forks is being there for only one month, in my mother's womb. Christopher thought it would be good for me to go back to my roots. I partially agree with him. Lately my mind has been spinning so much that I really just need to relax and get a chance to breath.

Forks, Washington exists in a near-constant rainfall. Covered in a luscious green layer of earth. The beautiful rain tapped on my windshield. I love this town.

I had left Christopher 40 minutes ago to buy some groceries and other trinkets needed for the new house.

The house is gorgeous. Small, but none the less beautiful. It's a quaint four bedroom house. We had ordered all of our furniture ahead of time, so it is at the house now. Which is what Christopher is setting up as I am on my way home from the store.

"Christopher!...Oh Christopher, would you be a dear and help me with these groceries?" I called from the car. I see a head pop out of our neighbor's house. Oh great, we have nosey neighbors.

"Of course I will Renesmee." He said stepping out of the house. He turned to the nosey neighbor house and shouted across the yard. "Mrs. Parker, I would like to introduce you to my sister Renesmee."

A small mousy woman stepped out of the house. She stared at me in shock for a good minute. _It must_ _be my charming good looks. _I looked over and saw Christopher chuckling at my comment.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Parker." I politely greeted the old women.

"Oh you too dear, you too." She mumbled as she made her way back into her house.

Good thing I have abnormally good hearing otherwise I would have mistaken her for a rude old bat. Maybe that was going too far.

Christopher let me go straight into the house, while he grabbed the rest of the groceries. He followed shortly behind me into the kitchen. In a matter of 5 minutes we had all of the groceries put away and the new furniture placed to my liking.

Our house looked quite lovely. I had convinced Christopher that it was dire to have embellished accent walls in order to keep up with times. Our living room had rich tan walls with a burgundy accent over the stone fire place. In that room there was a leather couch and a love seat, along with a medium sized cherry wood coffee table. The house also holds a master bed room, a spare guest room, a dinning room and my music room.

I wish mother could be here to see it. I'm almost positive that the garden could have lifted her spirits a little bit. Over the post 50 years I have felt so many different emotions about what she did. At first it was horrible grief, then immense hatred. I just could not get over the fact that my love for her was not enough. I know for sure that her pain was caused by my father. She would always mumble about him and scream for him at night. I believe his name is Edmund or Edward, well something in that nature.

I know very little about him. All that I do know is either from my mothers mumbling or by her screams. I know that he is a vampire and that apparently I look very similar to him. I a pretty sure that I got my musical talent from him, my mother used to burst into tears whenever I played my piano. I wish I could get to know my father, but I do feel some hate for him leaving me.

It's getting late outside. The sun had set and I could feel my eyelids drooping. Tomorrow is going to be a big day! It will be my second time in high school my entire life. I was so excited. Gosh...I hope I will fit in well.

"Sweetie, you look tired. Go to bed and I will finish putting our clothes in the closet."

"Alright, thank you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He planted a small kiss on my lips as we bid each other farewell. I walked out of the closet, put on my pajamas and snuggled into bed, whilst I mentally prepared myself for what was headed my way tomorrow.

Goodnight world.

**A/N: So this was originally going to be two chapters, but I really can't stand short chapters. Please tell me what you think and review!**

**Love always,**

**BrittanyyGrace**


	4. Beauty in the Eye of the Beholder

**New Acquaintances**

**Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder.**

I slept unsteadily that night. The constant anxiousness about what was awaiting us today. That all faded though when I woke up to see my angel lying next to me.

"Good morning, sunshine." He whispered in my ear, "Did you sleep well?" He's always worried about my well being.

I stretched my arms toward the ceiling and sat up to see the time. 3:48am. "I'm not to sure about the sleep, but I am far to apprehensive to go back to sleep."

"Then shall we get up?"

"Why not?"

I got up and started the shower. The warm water on my cool skin felt so good. My strawberry shampoo made me feel right at home, but oh did it bring back so any memories of my mother. I hope that wherever she is she is getting the love that apparently I could not give her.

The water began to cool down, giving me my cue to get out. I ran into our room and grabbed my clothes for the day. A grey sweater dress with black tights. Accenting my hips was an oversized black belt straddling my midsection. Not to toot my horn, but I looked hot.

I quickly blow dried my hair and straightened my swoop bangs. I added a touch of wine colored lipstick and my highlighted mascara to finish off the look.

_**Christopher's POV **_

__She looked beautiful. Her mesmerizing eyes took me out of reality. Between her luscious brown ringlets formed at the bottom of her mid-back length hair, to her lovely highlighted cheekbones. I just could not stop myself from looking at her.

She walked past me, toothbrush in mouth and headed down the stairwell. I followed her into the kitchen where I decided to warm up a croissant for her. Her eyes twinkled as she realized what I was doing, and thankful for the help.

I began to read the news paper as she ran back up stairs to spit out the tooth paste.

"Well don't you look dashing." I looked down almost forgetting what I was wearing. A tight fitting burgundy Ralph Lauren sweater with a pair of dark wash jeans. I thought it was quite appropriate seeing that it was only 30 degrees out side. Too cold for a normal human in shorts.

"Thank you very much darling, as do you." I complimented, "The time is running down. We should probably make our way to the school."

"I completely agree." Of course she would. She despises not being prompt.

_**A/N: So this was a pretty short chapter, but next chapter is **__**defiantly**__** longer. **_

_____** School next chapter :) Guess who's going to be there?**_

_** xxPleaseReviewxx**_

_**Love always,**_

_**BrittanyyGrace**_


	5. Let's get Physical

**New Acquaintances**

**Let's Get Physical!**

_Renesmee's POV_

I left Christopher quickly to go and finish getting ready. I grabbed my oversized Louis Vuitton bag along with my pair of 3 inch stiletto booties. Then raced back down the stairwell to put on my navy trench coat. Christopher grabbed my umbrella and walked me to our new black Audi R8. It was defiantly a beauty. He already warmed it up, so we headed toward the school.

"Are you Nervous?" He curiously asked.

"A little" I admitted.

"Don't be. It will go great and everyone will love you. I mean what's not to love?" He is always so sweet.

We made it to the school. It was very average looking, many buildings though. The parking lot was empty except for only a few tarnished cars.

_Perhaps were too early? _I questioned him in his head.

_No it's 7:15. There's really only 20 minutes before class. Plus there could be other parking lots._

_Alright._

He helped me prepare to go out in the rain pouring from the sky, by grabbing the umbrella, while I finished buttoning up my trench coat. He disappeared for a second and then reappeared opening my door, umbrella in hand.

_You really must be more careful. We don't want to be noticed. _I nodded toward the cars in the lot.

_Don't worry your pretty little head about that. I promise, from now on I won't do anything a normal human couldn't do. _He said as I glided off my seat and onto the pavement with his hand supporting my back.

We headed toward the main office, umbrella saving us from the torrential down pour. I shut the umbrella, took a deep breath and opened the small wooden door. A warm yellow room revealed itself to us. It was comforting with the few plants and padded wooden doors. A large bulletin board on the back wall contained many mismatched bright colored flyers. A large woman with white hair and glasses sat behind a large counter. She wore a pink shirt and floral pants. Her staring at us immediately made me feel self conscious. Knowing that I was a little uncomfortable, Christopher put his hand on my lower back to calm me.

"May I help you?" The woman said, nervously rubbing her clammy hands together.

"I am Christopher VanHalpin and this is my sister Renesmee." He informed her. She immediately looked down at her desk and shuffled some papers around.

"We have been awaiting your arrival." She said still not looking up from her pile.

_Of course they have. Who wouldn't want to meet us?_ Christopher mused in my mind. A small smile formed at the corner of my lips.

"Here are your Schedules and a slip that you must have each teacher sign. Oh…well I only have one map here so I suppose that you two will just have to share. Plus I'm positive that everyone will be very helpful to you." We thanked her and left to compare our schedules. I opened the umbrella as he looked them over.

"Well this rots. We don't have any classes together, not even lunch."

What a great topper to my day. We bid each other farewell and took off toward our first classes. English in building 3.

The classroom was small. I followed lead of the small group in front of me, by hanging up my coat on a small rack and setting my umbrella in the corner. As I stood up I felt all eyes in the room on my back. It was making me quite apprehensive. I kept my back against the small crowd as I shuffled through my bag to retrieve the small slip.

I took the slip to the teacher, a tall, young looking man. He gawked at me for almost a minute as I gave him one of my best smiles.

"Hello Miss. VanHalpin, I am Mr. Mason Jr. Welcome to English II Honors. There is an empty seat at the back of the first row.

I weakly smiled at the students staring at me, on my way to my seat.

"Did you see her smile at me? Damn I'm positive that I'll get a chance with her!" one of the cocky boys in the front of the room whispered to his neighbor.

Why was I cursed with vampire sensitive hearing? Thank goodness the first bell rang, that way I wouldn't have to listen to any more of this talk.

Every so often a head would turn to get a glimpse of me. I just kept my head facing forward and focused on the class. Because we had started school later in the year I felt a little out of place and lost, but soon I caught up. Mr. Mason Jr. told us about how he wanted us to "attack" our sophomore report. He said that he didn't want us to do it the conventional way, and instead of writing an essay on a controversial topic that instead we would research a few topics and then hold a huge debate in the auditorium. It seemed very interesting.

The class flew by and once the bell rang I stood up and gathered my books into my bag. As I turned to walk out the door, a blond girl at about my height approached me.

"Hi! My name is Sophia Newton. What class do you have next?" she seemed nervous. Anyone who was still in the room was suddenly hyperaware of or conversation.

I glanced down at my schedule and said "I have AP World History with Baker."

"Oh cool. So do I! Here I'll walk you too it." She seemed very nice. We grabbed our coats, umbrellas and headed out the door.

"So how do you like Forks?" She asked.

"It's so beautiful. I love it here." I exclaimed.

"Really? Most people really hate it here. Where are you from?" She questioned.

"Well me and my adoptive brother have been doing a lot of independent study, traveling to many new places. Our last home stay was in Quebec City.

"That is so cool! I'll have to introduce you to my brother William. Trust me you'll love him." Is she trying to hook me up with her brother? Hah! Christopher will love that.

We reached the room sooner than I thought we would. The class was very large with many students inside it. We hung up our coats and I headed over to the teacher.

"Hello, I am Renesmee VanHalpin. I'm new." I felt all 29 pairs of eyes on my back. Lovely.

"Oh hello, sweetheart! I am Ms. Smith. Your teacher is out sick, so I am filling in. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" She motioned toward the gawking class.

"Listen up children! You have a new student." It kind of irked me that she didn't even wait for my input.

"Hello, I am Renesmee. I'm from Quebec, and I moved here with my adoptive brother Christopher." I turned to the teacher not liking all of this awkward attention on myself. She excused me and I went to sit with a waving Sophia. The substitute was not very good. She just let us talk amongst ourselves for the entire class.

"Renesmee let me introduce you to my brother William." She said as she gestured toward a blond hair, blue eye, baby faced boy that looked very similar to herself. She turned to William who was sitting right next to me. "See I told you she was beautiful." Awkward.

"I wasn't denying it." He defended as I felt a hand squeeze just above my knee. Immediately making me feel extremely uncomfortable. I grabbed his hand and gently removed it from my body. Apparently he didn't get the hint that I didn't like him, because he continued smiling at me for the rest of the class.

The rest of the morning flew by. I met a few new people that were brave enough to introduce themselves to me. I went to trigonometry and Spanish. Each class seemed fairly easy. Sophia was in the majority of my classes, which worked very nicely for me. We walked together toward the cafeteria for lunch. She was trying to update me with the latest gossip, but I just zoned out. We sat at a medium sized round table, full of students. The cafeteria was full but I felt lonely without Christopher. Maybe I can transfer into a few of his classes.

"Renesmee, hey are you listening?" Ugh William. Of course I'm not listening.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"So I was saying that we should go out on Friday. Perhaps out to dinner and a movie." He said as he moved his hand on to my middle thigh. I didn't care if I had to make a scene, as long as he would get he point that I do not want him touching me.

"William, I have a boyfriend." I started off softly and grew loud enough for the surrounding tables to hear me. "Would you remove your hand from my thigh?" His hand lingered there for a moment, but then disappeared. He got up from the table and went to go sit with some friends. I looked up from the table and noticed that all eyes were on me. I was more than uncomfortable. I was suffocating and I needed air.

I grabbed my bag and swiftly walked out of the room. Not one eye left my back as I left. I continued walking until I reached a small bench near the exit. I sat down, closed my eyes and just listened as the world went by.

"Hi, my name is Alice." I slowly opened my eyes to see a small pixie-like girl. Her hair was short and gelled in all directions. She was very pale and she smelled, well she…..smelled. SHE SMELLED LIKE A VAMPIRE!

"Are you okay?" Her voice was like bells.

"Oh yes, I'm okay. I just…well it was…it was just an extremely awkward situation." I fell over the words, damn my mother's clumsiness.

"That's the Newton's for you. Well except for Sophia. Anyway I met your brother today during second period and, we wanted to invite you to our house tonight, for dinner."

"Dinner?" What? They don't eat!

"Yes, dinner. My father would love to meet you both." The bell rang, relieving me from this estrange conversation.

I grabbed my closed umbrella, completely forgetting that it was still raining out side. I made a quick dash at human speed for my building and then went straight to the bathroom. Great, I look like a wet dog. I began to fluff my hair, trying my best to dry it. It did work a little bit.

The biology room was small. I hung up my coat and headed toward the teacher.

"Hello, my name is Renesmee VanHalpin. I'm new." I handed the balding teacher my slip.

"Miss. VanHalpin, welcome to Forks. I'm Mr. Tanner." His eyes wandered across the room. "Ah, you can sit next to Mr. Cullen." He said, pointing to…another vampire. How many of them are there?

Apparently the class was in the middle of two units, so they were given an independent day. It must be my lucky day!

I walked to the seat next to him and smoothly sat down. He was lanky, not very bulky with reddish brown hair. No not red-brown, bronze. Bronze like the natural highlights in my chocolate brown hair. He was beautiful and the close proximity between us made me somewhat comfortable. He seemed pretty tense, probably all of the humans in the room. I saw the strain in his eyes fade away slowly.

"Hello, my name is Edward." Edward, Edward Cullen. Why does that sound so familiar?

"Hi, my name Renesmee."

"Oh I know. I think the whole school is infatuated with you and your brother." He chuckled, filling the room with the sound of bells.

"That's just great" I sarcastically replied "So your Alice's brother?" I tried to change the conversation and he noticed.

"Yes, one of" He replied. "You met her in lunch…right?"

"Yeah, after that little issue with William." I looked behind me to see William smiling awkwardly at me.

"Sorry about that. Just so you know, not every male here is a complete pig like Newton over there." I laughed sweetly at his comment.

"Thank you." I smiled at him. He stared at me intensely and it was like his body was washed over with sadness. He looked so depressed. He began to clench the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, something I'm well known for.

"Are you okay?" I asked sincerely.

"Yes, I'll be fine." He sulked, "you just remind me of an old friend."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He replied.

The bell rang and we both rose at the same time to gather our things.

"What class do you have next?" He asked.

"Gym"

"So do I. Would you mind if I walked with you?" He asked so innocently

We walked over to the door and he helped me into my jacket. He put on his coat and we both reached down to grab my umbrella. His hand enclosed my own. His cool touch was comforting and reminded me of Christopher. An electrical shock ran into my hand and I flinched back.

"I'm so sorry." He was so sincere.

"It's alright."

He pulled up the umbrella and opened it as we exited the building. Chivalry is defiantly not dead.

We walked close to each other to escape the drenching rain. He continued holding the umbrella over my head and opened the door for me. He handed me the now closed umbrella and went into the boy's locker room. I made my way to the teacher's office. The tall muscular teacher turned to me and awkwardly stared at me. His eyes never leaving my chest.

"Hello, I'm Renesmee VanHalpin. I'm new."

His eyes continued to wander over my body. I swear I heard a growl coming from somewhere. I was getting very impatient, so I cleared my throat to get his attention.

"Oh, yes. I have a set of gym clothes for you to barrow right here." He handed me a small pile of clothes and a pair of sneakers. I glanced down at the tank top. It was an extra-small!

"Excuse me, but I don't think this shirt will fit me." I flat out said.

"I think it will fit perfectly." What a pervert. I left the room and made my way to the locker room.

I got to the back of the locker room and stripped my tights off. I put the shorts on and they barely covered my ass. I took my dress off and put the skimpy tank-top on. Today was not the day to wear a push up bra. My breasts were practically falling out of the top.

Butterflies filled my stomach. I was self-conscious and nervous to leave to the room. I made my way to the hallway and broke into tears. This was horrible.

Just as I started to regain composer Edward walked out of the gym and came over to me. Great! Of all people I didn't want him to see me like that.

My eyes we still red and puffy, but I tried to put it to the back of my mind. He came up to me and wrapped me into a caring hug. I cried on his shoulder for quite some time, while he reminded me that it was alright. I don't know why but I could feel a tight bond between Edward and I. It felt as if I had known him for years, not hours.

"I'm sorry." I said while pulling myself off his shoulder. He gently wiped the tears from my cheek.

"It's alright." He whispered at vampire level. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be okay." I said softly. I could tell that he could here the uncertainty in my voice. He unzipped his track jacket and hung it over my shoulders.

"Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome, plus I don't think that I could handle Newton's eyes on your body all class." He chuckled.

We walked into the gym to find out that they were in their "adventure" unit. Great. We started out doing trust exercises in groups of three.

I instinctively stood next to Edward so we could be in a group together. Straight on my tail was none other than William Newton.

"Hey Renesmee, looks like your group is one shy. Why don't I join?" He called over to me.

"Oh…Okay" I half groaned wishing that he would leave me alone. I laughed quietly as I heard Edward's low growl.

Edward and William ended up putting me in the middle of them. I leaned back using only my ankles and Edward gently caught me. He used a little force and sent me upright and then falling forward. I prayed that William would catch me.

Oh, I did not have to worry about that. He caught me with his hands not on my shoulders, but cupping my breasts. I quickly stood up about to tell him off when he cut me off.

"Renesmee I am sorry, but I pulled something in my shoulder while working out last night." Sure, sure.

Thankfully our teacher stopped us and told us to go to the random set of risers in the middle of the gym.

"We are going to do a new trust exercise. One person," His eyes immediately darted in my direction. "will go to the top of the risers and fall forward. The rest of us will then catch the person…Renesmee since you are new, why don't you start us off.

Oh, lovely! I climbed to the top of the risers and slid my toes to the edge, while everyone formed to parallel lines below me. They stretched their arms over the gap between them, forming an almost net.

"Okay Renesmee, whenever you're ready."

I inhaled deeply and fell forward. It was actually pretty exhilarating, until I started to feel last night's dinner in my throat **(A/N: Her stomach takes at least a day and a half to digest)**. I rushed out of everyone's hands and out the door, where I found a garbage can. I began vomiting profusively, positive that it would never end.

Edward followed me out of the gym and rushed to my side.

"Shh…it's okay." He whispered in my ear. He gathered my hair and held it away from my face. Gently he began to rub my back.

Even after there was no more food in my stomach, a mixture of venom and blood came up. It did not look good at all. My whole body quaked as the dry heaves arrived; one after another.

The finally stopped after about 8 minutes straight. I felt so weak, with the loss of blood and venom. I slid down the wall next to me and let my head rest against the wall.

"Renesmee, you don't look so good. Do you want me to take you to the nurse?" He asked while I tried to relieve the on coming headache.

"No thank you. I just need no sit and relax for a little while." We sat there for a good 20 minutes. My head resting against his cold shoulder, eyes closed, and his hand slowly rubbing my back.

As our class came out of the gymnasium, we started to get up. He took my hand and held my back as I made my way off the ground.

What is happening to me? I haven't felt good in quite some time and now this. Something was defiantly wrong.

My back screamed for me to stop even before I stood up straight. I braced for impact as I felt my legs collapse. Two arms wrapped around me, lifting my body and sitting me on a bench. He kneeled in front of me and stared deeply into my eyes.

"You really don't look to good; do you want my father to check you out?"

"No, I'm fine. Just a little under the weather today." I did not want anyone to realize how horrible I felt.

Edward looked up to the side of me and watched Christopher sprint at human speed toward me. He gathered me into his arms and held me close. I clenched my teeth as my back shifted in hi arms. He noticed and immediately let go of me, leaving a hand on my back.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie. Are you okay?" Christopher asked, his eyes filled with worry.

"I'm fine." I said and glanced at the clock. Oh! It's been almost 20 minutes since the final bell had rung. "We should probably get going."

They agreed and helped me get up. Christopher held his arm around me, holding me up. Edward left to go in the men's locker room, while Christopher helped me into the women's locker room.

We got to the back of the room, not running into anyone on our way. I must have pulled something in my back, because it killed to even move my arms around. Stupid human self! He noticed and helped me remove my clothes. I unzipped Edward's jacket and he pulled it off my shoulders. I pulled tight tank-top and shorts off, leaving me in my underwear.

"You look so beautiful." He said as he kissed me gently.

"Thank you." I whispered as he slowly pulled away. He helped me get into my dress as I pulled on my tights. He grabbed my belt and wrapped it around my waist, while staring intensely into my eyes. Ecstasy took over my emotions. I kissed him passionately wanting to show him how much I love and appreciate him. He gave me access to his mouth and began messaging his tongue with my own, running my hangs through his hair.

Just then I realized that not 30 minutes ago I was vomiting profusively. There was no way that breath could even smell decent. I pulled away from him slowly, not wanting to show my embarrassment. I gave him a small peck and then put my shoes on. Crying out softly, while bending over. My spine felt as if it was going to split in 2.

Christopher put a cool hand on my back and rubbed it, trying to make me feel better. Not wanting to cause me anymore pain, he picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the locker room. I laid my head against his chest and inhaled his sweet scent. It was so intoxicating. I closed my eyes and drifted into a soft sleep.

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who comment so far on my story. They always bring a huge smile to my face! So keep on commenting, please!**_

Love always,

BrittanyyGrace


	6. Sweet Dreams

**New Acquaintances**

**Sweet Dreams**

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

Christopher carried a drifting Renesmee out of the locker room to meet up with Edward.

"Is she okay?" Edward asked him worriedly at vampire speed.

"Yeah, I just think it's been a very long day for her." Christopher replied.

They walked with each other to the parking lot where Edward's family was waiting in their car.

"I think my father should check her out. Puking blood is generally not normal." Edward stated.

"Sure, I'm getting worried about her too, and She has been sleeping far much more than normal." Christopher said, "I'll follow your car then."

"Okay." Edward replied while opening the passenger door of their black Audi R8, so that Christopher could lay Renesmee down on the seat. Edward then went back and got into the drivers seat of his Volvo.

"Nice car." Rosalie gawked.

"Rose, Stop drooling and I'll buy you one for Christmas." Emmet Said.

"So Edward, do you have a thing for the human?" Rosalie joked. Immediately making Edward think of Bella. Alice noticed his sadness and quickly changed the subject.

"Did you see how that vile Newton kid acted toward her? Such a great way to introduce her to our school." She said with disgust in her voice.

"At least you didn't have to listen to the creeps thoughts." Edward whispered. The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. They reached the house. The house that Edward despises so much, because it holds the majority of his memories of Bella.

The family went into the house, while Edward headed toward the oncoming car. Edward felt a strange attraction to Renesmee. He wanted to protect her from anything that may harm her.

Christopher got out of the car and picked up Renesmee to bring her inside. She had slept all the way to the house, only stirring once when he first placed her in the car. He gently lifted her off the seat and walked with Edward into the house. They entered the doorway and were greeted by all 6 vampires.

"Christopher, I would like you to meet my parents Carlisle and Esme." Edward said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Christopher greeted politely.

"It's lovely to meet you too, dear. Here you can lie her down on the couch." Esme said. They retired to the living room and he gently laid her down on the leather couch. Alice retrieved a pillow and snuck it under Renesmee's head.

They left her in the living room and went to sit at the breakfast table in the kitchen.

"Do you think she is going to be hungry when she wakes up?" Esme asked.

"Umm…she might. I don't think she really ate lunch." Christopher replied.

"Oh I think she ate lunch alright. Did you see how much she threw up?'' Edward questioned.

"Well from what I glance at, it looked like dinner from last night a breakfast." Carlisle and Edward looked at him in shock.

"Does she have a stomach problem? That should have been digested long ago." Carlisle asked.

"Oh, well you see she's not exactly all human." Christopher started. "See her father was a vampire and her mother was a human. So I'm guessing that she wouldn't digest like a normal human would." He went on to tell them.

Rosalie gasped "How is that possible?"

"I'm really not too sure. I only met Renesmee 70 years ago, and as far as I know she doesn't really know either."

"Where are her parents?" Esme asked.

"Her father, well…I have no clue where he is. We're not even sure of his name. And her mother committed suicide 50 years ago."

"Oh no!" Alice yelled a little too loud making Renesmee stir.

"Shh," Edward said "We don't want to disturb her; she's had a rough day."

"Why did she kill herself?" Alice asked.

"Well for as long as I have known her, she has been morbidly depressed. Renesmee has told me everything that she can remember, even from when she was in the womb. It amazes me that she remembers that, but anyway she told me that her father had told her mother that he did not love her and that he made a promise that she would never see him again. I have a feeling that what he said to her mother not only affected her mother, but also brought her self worth down. Her mother ended up going into her deep depression and basically every night we spent listening to her screams and mumblings of random things. Renesmee actually ended up having to give up her piano playing for many years, because her mother would end up screaming at her and then bursting in a mad fit."

Everyone stayed quiet trying to take it all in. Esme finished making soup for Renesmee, and it seemed that everyone was speechless.

"I'm not sure if she would have wanted me to tell you all of this, but I think for her it would be easier if everyone already knew so that she wouldn't have to relive her memories. Please, unless she brings it up try to avoid talking about her mother. I can tell that she still hasn't gotten over her death." He added.

"Don't worry, we only have her best interests in mind." Edward genuinely spoke, "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions though?" he asked

"Of course." Christopher said.

"Well…I noticed that I cannot read either of your minds and Alice can't see your future, while Jasper can still feel your emotions…" Edward stated, not really asking.

"That's because Renesmee has a shield; I believe she inherited it. We have gained such a deep connection that she is able to cover me with her shield."

"That is such a rare gift. She is defiantly very lucky to have it. I personally have only known one other with that gift." Carlisle said, regretting the second part when he sees Edwards face grow solemn. Everyone stayed quiet for quite some time. A blood curdling scream came from the living room. Everyone rushed to Renesmee's side to find her still sleeping.

"Oh god. I thought this was done." Christopher's hand raised to caress Renesmee's face and then he explained how she used to get nightmares all the time and how he thought she was getting better.

"I loved you!" She screamed out, "Please, will you just listen to me!" Her body started quaking as she continued screaming. Christopher's face was carved with worry. He rushed down to her side and started whispering in her ear. Telling her that he loves her and that he won't let anything hurt her again.

Renemsee's POV

I had seen my mother rise up from her ashes. She was yelling at me, telling me how much of a disappointment I was to her.

"I love you." A voice said from out of nowhere, comforting me. I was shaking with fury. "I won't let anything ever hurt you." The voice soothed. Making me mad though; my mother hurts me everyday. How could it help me? "You mean the world to me." The voice was pretty calming. My body was still shaking as I watched my mother walk away from me.

"Come back, please! I need you!" She turned to face me again and just hook her head in disappointment. "I'll change. Please, I can change for you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and she turned and walked away.

"I'm right here." The soothing voice called out to me. "I wouldn't change one hair on your perfect head." The voice comforted me, but all I could hear was my mother cackling. I screamed at her. I screamed until I lost my voice. I just wanted this nightmare to end.

I felt hands grasping my shoulders, trying to shake me out of it. It did not succeed, I was stuck in my misery.

I ran to catch up to my mother, but I couldn't. I called out to her, trying to get her to wait for me. She didn't, but I would not give up. I continued running and screaming, but I grew so tired. Sweat was pouring down my face, covering my body. I sat down on the sandy desert and bawled my eyes out.

"Please don't cry." The voice called to me. "I love you." I continued to sit there and cry for quite some time, while the voice tried to soothe me. She doesn't love me, she never loved me.

My surroundings began to fade as I regained consciousness. I saw the worry in his eyes. He hugged me and I continue crying into his body. He repositioned himself so that he was now cradling my body. I cried into his shoulder, not even noticing that we weren't alone.

I managed to calm myself down to just a few whimpers. I hadn't had a dream about my mother in almost a year now. What triggered it? I pulled my head off his shoulder and looked into the eyes of 7 vampires.

"Are you hungry dear?" The older maternal vampire asked me.

"No thank you." I whispered, not trying to be worried.

"Do you want to talk about it?' Christopher asked me.

"I would rather not, perhaps later." I sniffled. Edward sat down next to us and held my hand, gently messaging it. He looked worried as well. "I'm fine." I reassured everyone.

"Renesmee, let me introduce you to my family." Edward said. He pointed to a large man who looked like a body builder and the gorgeous blonde next to him. "That's Emmett and Rosalie," He then pointed to Alice and the lean honey-blonde man. "You know Alice and then Jasper." The last two left were extravagantly beautiful like the rest, and looked more like the parental figures. "Lastly this is Carlisle and Esme, my parents."

"Renesmee, your name is very unique. Do you know where it came from?" The blonde…Rosalie asked me. It made me think of my dream again, but I was soon snapped back to reality.

"I believe it's a mixture of my two grandmother's names." I replied.

"Oh that's cool and hey, Esme's name is in there too!" She exclaimed. A few chuckled for a couple of seconds, when in reality there was nothing funny about it. It was just strange coincidence.

Everyone made small talk for a little longer and I could feel my eyelids drooping. Christopher and Edward both noticed it.

"You can go to sleep if you want. I promise I won't leave you." Christopher whispered in my ear.

"I don't want to go to sleep. I'm afraid." It was true.

We decided to go home so that I could be more comfortable. We had bid everyone good bye and got in the car. Tonight will be a long one.

**A/N:****_ It seems like this chapter took forever to write. Thanks to all who commented!.....FYI next chapter may take a little longer than planed to get up, but it will be on as soon as possible. Keep commenting :)_**

**_love,_**

**_BrittanyyGrace_**


	7. Father? Impossible!

**New Acquaintances**

**Father? Impossible!**

_Renesmee's POV_

I layed in bed tossing and turning, never really getting a good chance to feel calm enough to sleep. Around 2am, I was fed up with it. I walked to the bath room and prepared the tub, hoping the steam and warm water would help my mind stop racing. I spent a good 45 minutes basking in the steam filled room. My nerves relaxed and loosened the tension in my back. I got out of the tub and slipped into my new chemise.

I slid under the silk sheets and rested against my pillows. Christopher handed me a glass of nice warm milk and layed down beside me. I finished the milk and closed my eyes. For once that night I was able to fall into a light sleep.

_I was in the woods; sitting on a dead log. A soft rustling sound came from behind me. I left my seat on the log, and walked towards the sound. A meadow. A small meadow with the sun shining brightly on the lovely wild flowers. My eyes gazed over the beautiful clearing until the came upon two figures on the far end. I walked over to greet them, but was stopped short._

_It was my mother. Her head resting on a man's chest. My father? I walked a little closer until I noticed that she was sleeping._

_"Bella, we should head back. You don't want Charlie to worry." The voice seemed so familiar; I just couldn't put my finger on it._

_My mother slowly sat up and looked into the man's face. I could only see his prominent jaw line. I had to get closer._

_"I wish we could stay here all night." She spoke softly._

_"Me too." He agreed while sitting up to join her. I stumbled backward, tripping over my own feet. Edward Cullen!?!_

_I wanted to follow them out of the woods to learn more, but they were fading away. I couldn't see them anymore, only darkness._

I jolted awake to find myself in an empty bed. My breathing slowed to a steady rate and I slowly climbed out of the bed to find Christopher. The kitchen and living room were both empty; I was about to check the music room when my eyes came across a note on the breakfast bar.

_Love,_

_I went to hunt. Sorry about the bad timing, but I really could not help it._

_I will be back shortly. I love you._

_Christopher_

He was right, it was bad timing. I needed to talk to him; to try to figure out what this dream meant. Is there a possibility that it could have been true and in some bizarre way, Edward was my father?

I checked the clock. 6:30am. Great, now I'll have to rush so I won't be late. I ran to the shower and quickly started it. The water felt good, but this was no time to dawdle. I got out, brushed and blow dried my hair, and got dressed. A pair of dark washed skinny jeans and a red top, plus a black set of pointed stilettos.

I met Christopher down by the door. He handed me a toasted bagel with cream cheese and a travel mug full of coffee. Lord knows I'm going to need it today.

"Thank you." He smiled and we ran off to the car at human speed. I chowed down on the bagel as we sped off to the school. The parking lot was fairly full when we got there. We stepped out of the car and he kissed me goodbye.

"I'll see you after school. Please try to stay safe today." He gave me a small peck on my forehead and walked to the opposite side of the parking lot.

I walked into English, hung up my coat on the rack, and took my seat at the back of the room.

The first half of the day went by relatively fast. In lunch I sat with the Cullen's, I could hear the gossip forming.

"I see the school has found a new interest in you with us." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Really, how could cha' tell?" I said sarcastically.

"I have my ways…" He snickered.

"How so?"

"Mind reading." Well that would explain it…OH wait! He can read my mind. I look at his face but he was just staring off into space. Strange.

"Can you read my mind?" I asked too low for human years.

"Strangely, no." His face was unreadable.

"Am I the only one?" I asked feeling some sort of unresolved tension.

He took a large breathe and let it out slowly. "There was one before you and Christopher."

"Were you close?"

"Yes, very much so. But she's gone now." Oh she must have been human. I could tell by the sound of his voice that he wanted this conversation to be over.

Lunch was half way over and i didn't want to bring up my dream, at least not with Edward. Lunch had passed quickly, as did the rest of the day. We had gotten out of gym and headed to our cars. Christopher met us in the hallway near the foyer.

"Hey sweetie, how's your day been?" He wrapped his arms over my shoulders and guided me out the doors.

"Ehh, pretty good; well average. It feels nice getting into routine." Christopher and I said our farewells to the Cullens and got in the car.

"Something feels wrong…" He flat out stated. "I can't put my finger on it but something just doesn't feel right." I didn't know what to say, but he was right. I felt a rock in the pit of my stomach.

The car was still flying at at least 190 MPH past our house.

"What are you doing!?!"

"There are vampires inside the house! I could smell them."

"So we're just not going to face them and run away? I don't want to leave yet!" He sat there quiet letting me stir in my mind. "Would you say something, please?"

"No were not leaving…at least not yet." He stated so calmly. How on earth could he be calm? "I'm dropping you off at the Cullen's. It's not safe for you there."

"Please, let me go with you!" I was past begging. "I don't want to leave you!"

"You don't understand…I could never live on an earth where you don't exist. I cannot lose you, and I know that the Cullen's will keep you safe." We were now in the drive way. He ran out of the car and opened my door. "I'm not going to let anything hurt you. I promise that I will be right back and who knows it could be nothing back there. But I am not going to take any chances." He stared intently into my eyes and then kissed my forehead. "See you soon, love."

"I love you." Why was I so worried, it's probably nothing.

"I love you too." He hugged me close. His scent was intoxicating. He got back into the car and started to drive away, towards our house.

I could not let him walk into a house of vampires alone. I had to go after him.

* * *

_**A/N: So this chapter is a little short, and for some reason it took me forever to write. I apologize for that.**_

_**I'm not sure, but to me it feels like it doesn't really flow. what do you think?**_

_**& imput is alway appreciated. By the way, thank you to all who have commented!**_

_**Love,**_

_**BrittanyyGrace**_


	8. The Nomad

**New Acquaintances**

**Nomad...**

_Edward's POV_

"Edward! Edward, please come here." Such a sweet voice, yet full of such fret. It really bothers me that I cannot hear her mind, just like my Bella. I raced out of the house to meet her.

"Edward, he went off! He wouldn't let me come. Please, you have to help him. I don't know what I'll do without him!" She collapsed into my arms, talking so fast it was hardly comprehendable.

"Shh. It's alright. Where did he go?"

"Back to the house. There were vampires. He got very tense and dropped me off here." Her sobbing had reduced quite a bit.

"Don't worry. Emmett and I will go see what's going on." We walked back to the house. "Just stay here with Esme and the girls. I'll be back soon."

"Okay…" She was still pretty worried.

"Everything will be fine. Trust me." I gave her a light kiss on the forehead, and watched Emmett come out of the house (obviously listening to our conversation…creep).

"I do." Renesmee slowly made her way into the house and we took off.

* * *

_So who do you think is at the house?_ Emmett thought as we picked up our pace.

"Ehh, most likely some nomads passing through who caught a sent, but I guess it could be anyone." We were getting close. The smell hit my nose like a bullet, one of the strongest I've ever smelt. Defiantly a nomad…and it was on the move.

We quickened our pace, even more and reached the house in record time. The house was quiet except for the occasional sigh. I stepped up on the porch and knocked softly on the door. The patter of foot steps ended soon at the door. Christopher opened the door and greeted us.

"So who was it?" Emmett…so impatient.

"Just a nomad wandering through. I'm glad Renesmee wasn't here. I don't think he would have acted very civil toward her." He inhaled deeply; there was something tense in the air. Something he wasn't telling us.

"Is everything okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I just still feel like something is wrong…Is Renesmee alright?"

"mhm, she's with Esme and Alice right now. Shall we head back home?" I suggested, trying to get back to my comfort place. The house smelled like freesias…my Bella.

"Sure let me just change quick. I reek of nomad, he defiantly just feasted on someone." He turned back into the house, "make yourselves comfortable and I'll be down in a moment."

"Okay." Emmett ran straight into the living room to check out their gaming system. "Ehh..nothing fun. Just a Wii." He flung backward onto the couch and I sat on the love seat.

Emmett's day dreaming was getting annoying…all about Rose, so I tuned him out.

_Hey Edward, look at that. _I followed his eyes to see a bunch of picture frames. One caught my eye. I stood and walked over to get a good look at it.

It was Bella. My Bella! She looked so sad. She and Renesmee were sitting together and smiling, but the smile never reached Bella's eyes. She looked almost dead. What was Renesmee doing with Bella?

_**A/N: So this was an extremely short chapter...written in about twenty minutes between my English Report. I figured that i owed you at least this, due to my lack of updates. **_

_So tell me what you think._

_I promise though that next chapter will be up over the weekend, _

_seeing as break is coming up i have no excuse to not up date._

_Thank you to all who have either commented or favorited!_

_Love always,_

_BrittanyyGrace_


	9. Wolves

**New Acquaintances**

**Wolves**

_Edward's POV_

How had I not realized the similarities before? It was so OBVIOUS! They had so much in common. I mean between their behaviors, shields, and looks. How could I not have seen it?

"I don't get it!" Poor Emmett. Perhaps I should fill him in on my hypothesis.

"Well I-" Christopher pattered down the stairs making my fill with defined questions. "Christopher, who is this in this picture with Renesmee?" I said pointing toward the thick oak frame.

"That's Renesmee's mother, Bella."

"How?" I whispered so low that even their vampire hearing would have to strain.

"Do you know her?" he asked.

"Oh we know her alright!" Emmett chirped in.

"I'm so confused here. Maybe we should all sit down with Renesmee so she can explain what has happened over the past years." I suggested

"Okay." They both agreed and we ran out to Emmett's jeep and drove straight off toward the house.

* * *

_Christopher's POV_

"Renesmee! Renesmee, can you come here?" I shouted.

"She's not here." Rose walked down the stairs.

"Where is she?" Edward said.

"I don't know. She said something about going out hunting." This time it was Alice who walked into the room.

"When did she leave?" I asked.

"She left about half an hour ago. She seemed pretty on edge." Alice said. Something was wrong, I could just feel it.

_Renesmee, are you okay? _I mentally asked her.

"Okay, when she gets back we can talk to her." Emmett said.

Edward stood up and paced out of the room. I soon followed.

"Edward something is wrong. She isn't answering me. We have to go find her!" I cried out.

"Okay let's go." We ran out of the house with Emmett and Jasper to find her. Her sent was light, but it was still there.

_Renesmee, can you hear me? _I decided to try one last time.

_Help… _Her voice was quite and raspy.

"She needs help! I…I just heard her."

"What did she say?" Edward came over to me.

"All she said was help." Their eyes all sulked and we sprinted through the scent.

After about ten minutes of searching we lost the sent. It just disappeared. I felt my heart drop.

"It's going to be alright Christopher. We will find her." Edward said as he patted my shoulder.

We split up into two groups in hopes that one of us would get a lead. Edward and I raced across the forest floor until we finally caught a slight scent.

"This way." Edward pointed west and we took straight off. We ran for miles until we came across her body. I collapsed over her and felt her heart beat. It was very light, but it was there. I backed up a little bit to take every thing in.

She layed peacefully on the ground with slashes across her body and bight marks over her skin.

"We'll have Carlisle meet us at the hospital." Edward said as he lifted her and started running.

"What happened to her?" The answer was unfathomable, for she could out run every animal in the forest.

"Wolves." Edward practically growled.

* * *

I know that i have been horrible at updating, but it has been very hectic with finals & my birthday & and just a whole lot of other stuff.

Thank you to everyone who has either read or commented.

&& keep on commenting!

Love always,

BrittanyyGrace

Also I have started a new story and I'm thinking that it is going to be pretty good. So you should all go and check it out.

Thank you :)


	10. Kill Me, Please!

**New Acquaintances**

**Kill Me, Please.**

_Third Person POV_

Time was running out; everyone knew it.

Laying on the hard surface of a white hospital bed. Covered in light thin blankets, body inhumanly still. Delicate skin covered in deep, thick gashes oozing clear venomous fluid. Hair matted with the fluid against her freshly cracked skull.

A small heart beating ever so slightly, as it tries to pump what little venom is left. It fights to keep a body and mind alive.

"It's okay sweetie. All you have to do is wake up and everything will be fine." A man whispers in her ear, whilst holds her frail hand. In his head he reminisces on everything they had made it through.

He begs and pleads with her to wake; telling her that he will do anything. As hard as he tries, He just cannot help dry sobbing over her comatose body.

Through a tall oak door a man and his sons stood, quietly discussing recent developments in the young girl's case.

"Edward, seriously you need to calm down. What is wrong with you anyway?" said the large bulky boy.

"I…I just don't know. We need to talk to her and find out what happened. I'm not getting anything out of the wolves." The smaller bronze haired one, Edward replied.

"And what exactly happened when you and Emmett went to the border?" The father asked him.

"We met with their leader, Sam. He was no help. He only told us that he had no clue about the subject at hand, and he left before we could get questions out." The big one, Emmett said.

"Edward, did you get anything from him?" The last son questioned.

"Not really. He was defiantly trying to hide something from me though. His mind was everywhere." Edward stated "But you all know who we need to find to get some answers."

"No, who?" Emmett asked.

"Who do you think? Whose scent was all over her?" Edward retorted whilst running his hand through his bronze mess. "Jacob Black."

* * *

_Renesmee's POV_

Pain. Hurt. Burning. Itching. Anguish. Discomfort.

My body, what happened to my body? It's dark, so dark. Where am I? Why can't I see?

My venomous heart, it's pounding fast…too fast.

"Renesmee? Can you hear me?" A voice, from far away called. I wanted to scream to it, to scream for help. "If you can hear me move."

Move? Move what? I can't feel anything, I have no body.

"Is she awake?" A different voice whispered.

"I can't tell; her heart rate is off the charts though."

_I CAN HEAR YOU! HELP ME!_

"Quick get Christopher from Carlisle's office, maybe he can hear her."

My heart feels like it's going to jump out of my chest. Am I dying? Oh lord please, It hurt so bad! Please help me!

The noises around me are fading. I can't hear anything.

Please just make it quick!

My head hurts. It hurts so badly. Is this my brain shutting down? Why are you making me suffer?

_I'm so sorry, but please trust me I would never want for you to suffer. I love you so much._

Who's that? What's going on? Please…just let me die! It hurts so much!

_Ness, please wake up. I need you. I can't survive without you. Please fight. Fight for me, please!_

Who are you! Please don't make me suffer any longer!

_It's me, Christopher and we're trying. We really are, but the rest is really up to you._

Christopher? Christopher, I can't think. It hurts too bad, but please just help make the pain go away!

_Renesmee it's alright if you don't remember me, but please know that I love you so much. And I need you to wake up for me._

It hurts too much! I can't…I really can't. Just make it go quick!

_Make what go quick?...Oh Ness, please don't think like that. You're going to make it. YOU HAVE TO! PLEASE! I'm sorry to yell, but please try. Try to wake-up._

Body. I can feel my body. OH GOD I really am dying. Ahhhhh. It hurts. Please just kill me! Kill me! I can't do this anymore. It hurts far too badly.

My heart. It's slowing. Why is it slowing? What has happened?

It's so slow; barely even there. I think it's stopped. I can't quite tell. Finally the end is near.

Please just consume me to my fate!

* * *

_Third Person POV_

"She's not comprehending. I can hear her, but she can't hear me." Christopher cried out, dropping to the floor.

"What have you gotten out of her?" Edward asked, still in the same seat he was a little over a month ago.

"She can't remember me. She doesn't even know who I am!" He sobbed, not even bother to lift himself off the floor. "She wants to die." He looked up and scanned the room, finally landing on Carlisle. "Please Carlisle, Please you have to do something! She needs help. Please make her pain go away!" He pleaded.

Carlisle glanced at Renesmee, looking at her in such a fragile state almost made him cringe in pity. "There isn't anything we can do. She is on the maximum dosage of fentanyl. It seems to have slowed down her heart rate a lot, and it should be helping with the pain."

"Well it's not. She's fucking screaming at me to kill her. Please Carlisle I'm begging you, how can we wake her?" Christopher cried whilst gripping his head with all his strength. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped but I just can't take it. She's in so much pain and I can't even do anything to help her!" He continued dry sobbing and gripping his scalp. Esme stood from her seat, and gently began rubbing his back. He flinched slightly.

"Don't worry. She'll wake up. Just keep talking to her and let her know that we're here and trying to help her." She said as she peeled his hands away from his head, and gave Carlisle a concerned look.

"She can't hear me. She's completely unresponsive. She is just going to succumb to death the moment it gives her the chance! I...I just can't take this. I need some space." He ended up whispering. He gave Esme and the rest of the family a heavyhearted look, and then ran out of the hospital so fast that no human would ever be able to see him.

"Should we go after him?" Edward asked. He looked down at Renesmee, and felt as if his already broken heart was being torn even more. He ever so slowly picked up her hand and gave it a small kiss, as if to tell her it would all be okay.

"Give him some space for a bit. He has had such a hard time dealing with this, and I'm sure that all of us being around all the time is not helping with his emotions." Esme whispered.

The room went silent, until a tiny gasp came from the back of the room.

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked her. Alice didn't say anything. She just gave Edward a concerned look.

Edward toward his family and solemnly said " He's tracking Jacob. He wants to kill him."

"Good, that mutt doesn't deserve to breathe." Rosalie spat.

"If he kills him, then we won't get any answers to what happened." Alice spoke.

"Edward, you're the fastest. Find him and try to stall him. Emmett, Jasper, and I will follow behind so that we can all confront Jacob and get the answers we need." Carlisle said. Before Carlisle even finished his sentence, Edward was out the door and close behind Christopher. "Jasper, Emmett, Please follow him. I will meet with you in just a couple of moments. I just have to tell staff that I need to leave the hospital." Emmett and Jasper followed Carlisle out of the room and they parted before the elevator.

Esme, Alice, and Rosalie gathered around her bed and sat in silence for a good twenty minutes.

"She really is beautiful, isn't she?" Rosalie said as she moved stray strands of hair from Renesmee's face. The others agreed, Alice a bit shocked though that Rose would confess another's beauty.

"I wish we could clean her up so that when she wakes, she won't know just how bad it was." Esme whispered.

"Yeah, if only moving her wouldn't put her in even more pain." Alice muttered. "Maybe we could at least do a little of her face, lightly?" Rose gave Alice a small smile and walked toward the bathroom inside of the private hospital room. She grabbed a little towel and dabbed it with luke warm water. She took the towel back to the bed side, and ever so gently began to wipe the hardening venom from her face without reopening the wounds.

"She looks a little better. Perhaps later when her skin has healed even more, we could try again." Rosalie said as she began to dry Renesmee's face.

Alice took the cloth and brought it to one of the dirty laundry bins on the outside of Renesmee's private wing of the hospital. No human was aloud to enter the doors of her wing. Carlisle was very lucky to be able to get the small portion of the hospital closed off from the rest of the world.

Alice was about to close the door to her room when she stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes glazed over and she became unresponsive. Esme looked towards her, and began walking in her direction. Alice awoke from her vision and looked around the room.

"What was it?" Esme asked.

"They're on there way back." She answered.

"Do you know what happened?" Rosalie questioned.

"No, I only had a quick glance of them walking back into the hospital in about two minutes."

The girls sat in silence for the second time, until the rest of the family walked into the room.

Edward and Christopher went straight for Renesmee's bed as Rosalie, Alice and Esme stood to greet their mates.

Edward picked up Renesmee's soft hand, gave it a kiss, and then leaned toward her right ear.

"Renesmee, you can fight this. I know that you are so much stronger than you let off. Please, try to do this for me. So that we can meet each other properly…My beautiful daughter, I love you.

* * *

_A/N: I know it has been ridiculously long since I have updated, and I sincerely apologize. I have just been so busy that I haven't even had time to think. _

_BUT...you should be happy to know that after driving nine hours from P.A. I have found a way to fight exhaustion with my Starbucks coffee, in order to finish this chapter._

_So I hope you enjoyed it and please comment to let me know what you thought._

_Love,_

_BrittanyyGrace_


End file.
